Zero Gravity - Shadow x Maria
by Dave27
Summary: Aboard the ARK, Maria leads Shadow to a room with no gravity, where he realizes a few things and together they both discover the joys of physical love.


**Shadow x Maria – Zero G**

* * *

On a quiet day aboard the space-colony ARK, Shadow and Maria were busy playing together in their usual way, roaming the vast labyrinth of hallways.

Leading Shadow by the hand, Maria took him to a room he had never been inside before. The door was labelled 'Zero-G test lab'.

"Maria, what are we doing here?" Shadow asked.

Maria simply giggled and opened the door. They entered together. The room was large and spherical, made up of hexagonal walls and windows joined together. It was mostly empty space. Maria hit a switch on the wall and gracefully drifted off as the gravity disappeared. Shadow was surprised at the sudden loss of traction, but managed to keep his balance in the air. He noticed Maria drifting, almost dancing in the weightlessness. His gaze was transfixed on her movements, causing his cheeks to blush a slight red.

Maria looked in his direction and took notice. She floated back close to him, taking his arms in her hands and sliding them down towards his. She floated closer, their bodies touching, their hands up and clasped together between their chests.

"Maria...?" Shadow pondered aloud.

Before he could finish his thought, Maria pushed her body hard towards his. Shadow lost his balance drifting in the zero G and they began to rotate around, locked together. Shadow was again shocked by the swift and unexpected movement. Maria simply laughed as they spun around in the air together.

"Whoa, Maria, what are...?"

"Weeeeee!" She cried aloud.

Their spin slowed, and they resumed drifting weightlessly. Maria's sweet laugh ended in a heavy sigh, and she opened her eyes to look straight at her friend. Shadow's slight panic also subsided, and after glancing around quickly to gain his bearings, his gaze met Maria's. Her sweet smile and now-lidded bright eyes brought Shadows heart rate up as he remembered that they were still holding hands and still both very close to each other. Closer than he could ever recall being before this moment.

"Your turn." Maria softly instructed.

Shadow nodded slightly and thought for a moment.

He and Maria often played together around the ARK, but this close contact had thrown his concentration more than usual. Still, he couldn't complain. The touch and heat from her body felt wonderful after all. His mind raced as he tried to invent a unique manoeuvre to impress her in the zero gravity environment. Time seemed to rush and stand still simultaneously. His concentration was gone and all he could focus on was how beautiful Maria looked and how nice it felt to be close to her.

"I guess I really do..." he thought to himself with a slight internal chuckle.

Shadow then leaned in slowly towards her face, and planted a tender kiss on her soft, red lips. Maria was not expecting that. Her eyes darted open and her cheeks flushed. Shadow pulled away, having enjoyed every miniscule feeling of their first kiss.

"S-S-Shadow!" Maria managed to quiver, still in shock.

"heh, sorry." he simply retorted.

"I-I-I..."

Maria was flustered and broke their body contact a little, but remained holding hands. "You...you kissed me?" She managed to stutter out.

Shadow met her gaze confidently. "Yeah."

"Why?" She inquired, still blushing.

"Because I wanted to." He coolly replied.

"Shadow..." she softly answered.

"Maria..."

They then said nothing, letting their thoughts run wild and simply gazing at each other whilst still holding hands for what seemed like hours. Shadow eventually broke the silence with a whisper.

"I think….I love you."

Maria didn't miss a beat. "I love you too, silly." she responded with a beaming smile and a lunging hug. Shadow pulled her body in close and they enjoyed the shared warmth. After a short while, Maria pulled back and gave Shadow a quick peck on his blushing cheek.

"Next time please don't surprise me like that, okay?" Maria cooed playfully.

"heh. Sure." Shadow managed to embarrassedly spurt, avoiding her gaze slightly. Maria giggled a little, not used to seeing her Shadow this shy.

"Maria?" Shadow inquired.

"Yes, Shadow?" she sweetly responded.

"May I kiss you again?" he asked, his gaze meeting hers.

Maria, not expecting such a request, shyly gazed away for a moment before looking back into Shadow's eyes, her cheeks still a little blushed.

"If you wish." She decided out loud.

This time they were both a little better prepared for the tender moment, and closed the gap between them simultaneously as their lips met for their second, longer kiss. Starting slow, Shadow lost his rational thought swiftly and moved a hand to the back of Maria's head, caressing her long golden hair whilst supporting their intimate moment. He applied more pressure to their kiss, and Maria answered with a delicate but arousing moan. Eventually, they separated for air.

Still close together and holding each other, they both breathed heavily as hormones and lust began to build in their bodies. Maria was the first to catch her breath enough to speak.

"Goodness, Shadow. That was…so wonderful." She sweetly encouraged.

Shadow, still recovering, simply nodded in agreement. Maria moved her hand onto his chest, caressing his furry white tuft. She had always been curious what his body really felt like, and although they had often played around together innocently, this was the first time she had wanted to directly feel his hedgehog body for herself. It was almost as if their kissing had unlocked a box of curiosity within her mind. If kissing her best friend had felt that good, was there other things they hadn't done together that could feel the same way? She continued to caress her hand over his hair and spikes in an almost investigatory manner.

Shadow froze up. Maria was touching him. She was touching his body, without any instruction or reason to do so, and he was unsure as to how he should feel or react at that moment. This was new territory for them both it seemed, but he knew he wasn't about to deny her any access. As far as he was concerned, Maria was free to do as she wished with him, just as she always had been. Shadow simply enjoyed the feeling of her small, delicate fingers exploring around his chest and head. He had always thought Maria had a lovely figure, but had never considered what it was like underneath her clothes. They were different species, after all, but it didn't take Shadow long to realise he was being aroused by Maria and her silent inspection.

Still floating together in the air, Maria continued her examination of Shadow with her hands, now being as bold to remove his gloves without permission. Shadow of course, didn't care and was thoroughly enjoying this new game. As she gently took off his gloves and discarded them to float away nearby, Shadow realised that his heartbeat was getting stronger and his thoughts were racing. He didn't have much in the way of clothes to remove, unlike Maria, as his fur naturally kept him warm and covered. He had always figured that humans probably didn't have the same cover, hence the need for clothes. It was now his time to see all of sweet Maria. His mind and crotch throbbed at the mere thought, as he brought a hand up to Maria's cheek to gain her attention.

"Hmm?" She hummed gently.

Without words, Shadow took the zip of her blue jacket and pulled it down, slowly. He figured that if she had any objections, there was plenty of opportunity for her to pull away. To his surprise and happiness, she did neither, discarding her jacket away to join Shadow's gloves.

Maria bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come next, guessing that if Shadow was to be undressed, then maybe he'd want the same from her. This hadn't been her original intention, as she was simply curious about Shadows hands, but for some reason, she didn't feel shy or ashamed to continue. Her body had been maturing over the years and although Maria was mostly rather innocent, she had been instructed about general modesty.

"I don't mind though, if it's Shadow…." She thought to herself.

Before she could finish her simple reassurance, Shadow had moved his hands to the bottom of her light blue dress and was lifting it up and over her head. In response, Maria lifted her arms to aid the removal, which in itself was no easy feat in reduced gravity conditions. Shadow was naturally skilled it seemed.

Once her dress had floated out from between their view, Shadow was awestruck at the sight before him: A real angel. Maria's body was young and just beginning to curve in the right places. Her skin was pink, pale and flawless. She floated there wearing now only her white underpants and blue headband, her arms crossed and covering her breasts. Shadow could only bring himself to utter a single word.

"Wow."

Maria blushed a little more, and gazed away for a moment, still adjusting to the natural embarrassment she was feeling.

Shadow had removed his shoes already, and was naked as he could be, but had failed to notice his erection, poking out subtly from his crotch. Maria caught sight of it and gasped.

"Ooh!" she squeaked in surprise.

Shadow looked down and swiftly covered himself with his hands.

"No, please don't." said Maria with concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Shadow replied softly. "This is because I am excited to see you like this."

Maria simply nodded in understanding and floated towards Shadow once more, embracing him in another hug.

"Don't be afraid." Maria cooed softly into Shadows ear, her breasts and body now pressed up against his. "Everything will be fine." She uttered, planting a small kiss on his ear, and moving her kisses downwards slowly towards his lips once more for their third kiss.

"You're beautiful, Maria." Shadow quietly announced once their lips had separated. Maria could only respond with a small giggle of happiness. She floated a little way back from Shadow to give him a better view. Her arms were now spread open, as if she were flying, in order to maximise the effect.

Slowly rotating, Maria hid no part of herself from Shadow's eyes. Her body was petite and perfect, with a gorgeous thin neckline, perky soft breasts with light pink nipples, a smooth flat tummy and two sexy round bum cheeks, enhanced by her white undies that she had yet to discard, beneath which hung two long, thin lovely legs. Her golden hair flowed with her movement, almost as if she were underwater, and somehow enhanced the entire vision of perfection.

Shadow was impressed. His jaw had been unknowingly hanging low for some time now as he took in the wondrous sight.

"Incredible." He managed to blurt, as Maria finished her little spin-show and found her way back towards Shadow and his boner.

"Here." Maria instructed, as she took Shadows hand and placed it into the middle of her chest, between her soft breasts. "Can you feel it?" Maria's heartbeat was intense and Shadow could indeed feel it along with the softness of her body. "I've never felt like this before." She added excitedly.

"Maria…." Shadow could only manage, now completely seduced. He moved his hand to the left, caressing her skin along the side of her breast to cup it. Shadow was amazed by the softness and his gaze transfixed on her little pink nipple, which was a little hard from the excitement. His thumb instinctively traced over it, causing Maria to shudder and gasp aloud.

"ooo!" She cooed. Shadow took note that she had enjoyed that simple touch and moved his thumb back over it in reverse. Maria took another sharp gasp as her body adjusted to the new pleasurable sensations. Shadow moved closer towards her body and cupped her other breast. With both in hand, he ran his thumbs over her nipples in synchronisation, enjoying the fascination of what he was feeling alongside what it was doing to her. Maria simply gasped from the erotic sensation she was being given from each gentle motion.

After a few minutes, Shadow's thumbs released their torment of Maria's hard nipples and came to rest on the edge of her breasts. Giving them a gentle last squeeze, Shadow looked up at Maria, ready for any input.

Maria, her face and cheeks now flushed red, could only giggle from the wonderful sensations she had been given. She leaned in again for another kiss, and Shadow didn't refuse, moving his hands around her back and rubbing it up and down as they connected at the lips.

They moaned together from the good feelings and eventually pulled apart again, looking into each other's eyes and beaming bright smiles.

Maria suddenly looked down, her attention caught by Shadows erection that had mistakenly rubbed against her crotch as they were kissing moments ago. She floated down to inspect it closer with intense curiosity. She had never seen one before, especially not so hard. Shadow looked down at the young beauty, as she gently stroked a single finger along his length.

"ahhhh" Shadow shuddered involuntarily. Maria's eyes filled with concern as she looked upwards, swiftly removing her fingertip.

"Sorry." She softly spoke. "Did it hurt?" she innocently asked.

Shadow placed a hand on the side of her head, gently caressing her golden hair. "No, just the opposite." He smiled, reassuring her.

Maria beamed up happily in reply before focusing back to his shaft once more. Tentatively, she leaned in and gave his tip a tiny kiss. Shadow closed his eyes hoping to relax his embarrassment and lust. Maria continued.

Using her soft red lips, she planted many gentle kisses, moving her head down his length and around it. Shadow could only float there and moan in pleasure from each tiny sensation, his hand still on top of Maria's head. As she made her way back to his swollen tip, still kissing randomly and tenderly along the way, almost instinctively Shadow pushed her head a little and guided her mouth to take in the top inch of his rock hard cock. Maria obliged, sensing that this was something Shadow was enjoying a lot. She tenderly wrapped her lips around the end of his shaft, guided by the hand on her head, and leaned forward to give her first ever blowjob. Her mouth took in around two inches of Shadow, as she sustained her rhythmic sucking and licking. Shadow was in paradise and had never felt pleasure so powerful until that moment. He groaned out loud as Maria sucked his dick.

"oooh, Maria…..oooh…..you feel amazing….."

Maria inwardly smiled, happy knowing she could share some pleasure with her friend and new lover. After a few minutes of sloppy but satisfying cock-sucking, Maria ended her session and slurped back off Shadows saliva-covered schlong, her jaw aching a little from the workload. She wiped her mouth clear of wetness with her hand and smiled, making her way up to Shadow once again.

"Sorry I had to stop, Shadow. I hope you liked that." She shyly cooed, her cheeks blushing.

"Maria, that felt incredible." Shadow assured. "Thank you."

Maria giggled a little. "hehee, you're welcome."

"It's your turn." Shadow slyly announced, his eyes half-lidded with lust and passion.

Instantly, Shadow placed one hand on Maria's lower back to keep her from floating away, and slid the other down her tummy, past her belly button and slightly into her white panties, stopping with his fingers just above her intimate area. Gazing back to get the all-clear from his precious Maria, she leaned over and presented Shadow with another loving kiss. As they broke free from each other's lips, Shadow turned his attention to the task at hand. Gently, he slid the rest of his hand into Maria's white knickers, feeling his way down to her crotch. His first sensation was the incredible heat that seemed to be coming from there. As his fingers continued exploring downwards, Maria moaned with pleasure she had never felt before, gasping hard for breath as Shadow reached his destination. Feeling her soft, smooth pussy with two of his fingers, Shadow slowly rubbed the outside of her softness and ended up spreading her warm wetness around her virgin pussylips.

Maria closed her eyes and began letting out soft moans with each new pleasurable feeling Shadow was giving her pussy. She was in heaven. She placed a finger across her mouth to try and stifle her noise a little. Shadow moved the hand from her lower back down into the rear of her underwear, palming one of her perfect asscheeks, all the while still rubbing his fingers over the outside of her womanhood, which was now soaking wet.

Glancing up at Maria, Shadow noticed her eyes were shut but she was still enjoying the rubbing, as was he. His eyes drifted down to her wonderful breasts, her nipples hard and solid. Seizing the opportunity, he leaned in close and, still fingering Marias soft wetness, began to suck on one of her nipples. Maria moaned out loud, her head swaying back and her hand now on Shadows head as if to keep him there and encourage his nipple sucking. Her pleasure was now building fast, and although they didn't know it, she was close.

Swirling his tongue around and across her pink, hard nipple and rubbing his fingers over her pussy was driving Maria wild. His hand, cupped firmly on one of her bum cheeks was an extra delight and Maria could feel her waves of pleasure building higher and higher as each second passed. Shadows exploration of Marias soft, warm crotch with his fingers led him to gently slide them up inside her and slowly pull them in and out of her wet love-hole. This erotic sensation drove Maria over the edge and she clung tightly to Shadow as she trembled with the ultimate pleasure of her first orgasm. Her moans of enjoyment filled Shadows ears, and a sly grin came across his face as he realised what he had just accomplished.

After a while, Maria had calmed a little so Shadow slowed his fingering and softly withdrew his wet fingers and hand from Marias pussy and panties, which were now soaked through. His hand met Marias and they snuggled up close, their bodies drifting together.

Maria was speechless, unable to process words after that wonderful experience. Shadow was pleased with himself and enjoying Marias closeness, but his lust had not subsided yet. His dick was still hard. His mind raced at his available options. Should he just ignore it until his desires faded? Should he take care of it himself? Should he ask Maria for another blowjob? He pictured himself fucking her roughly, but had to quickly snap out of it. He was horny as hell, but he wasn't about to force himself on his beloved Maria. Before he could come to a rational decision, Maria had begun to kiss her lover once more, this time very passionately. It seems her lustful cravings were still burning strong too. Finishing up their tongue-play, Maria moaned with desire and floated back away a little from her lovers black body.

"Shadow… " she begun softly, sliding her soaked underwear down and off herself to drift away, "…I think I know what we should do now." She smiled, floating back into the arms of her hedgehog. Maria was innocent, but she was also bright and, right now, full of lust and passion for the first time in her life. Putting it together in her mind, Maria wrapped her legs around Shadow and took a gentle hold of the end of his erection.

"Maria…." Shadow interjected, caught a little off-guard about what was about to happen. "Are you sure? You don't have to if…."

Maria placed a finger over his mouth to silence his doubts. "I love you, Shadow. Let's enjoy this together."

Shadow simply smiled and nodded.

She delicately positioned his cock at her wet, throbbing entrance and lowered herself down onto him. Shadow supported her movement with one hand guiding her ass and another on her back. They moaned aloud with pleasure together as their bodies joined and Maria's virginity was truly taken. Maria leaned in close to Shadow, hugging his body tight.

"Oh, Shadow, it's wonderful." She whispered with delight.

Shadow could only respond to his cute lover's joy with a deep kiss. As their tongues swirled around, Shadow made the first movement and lifted Maria slowly up and down his cock. With each soft thrust, Maria moaned from the feeling of being penetrated and Shadow lightly grunted every now and then as his member throbbed from the tight, warm, wet softness of his beautiful Maria.

Maria and Shadow floated in the gravity-less room, locked together with her legs around him, fucking and loving each other softly. Shadow couldn't control his strong desire to unleash his load inside of Marias tight, perfect pussy any longer. He upped his thrusting speed and depth, fucking Maria hard with everything he had. Maria held on tight and breathed heavily as her lover pounded her sweet, wet hole, sending more pleasure throughout her entire body.

"ugh, Maria…." Shadow grunted, "I'm gonna…."

"Yes….yes…please do." Maria gently encouraged in-between her heavy breaths.

Shadow held Maria close with a firm hug, still thrusting away at speed. Reaching climax, he suddenly stopped, his dick releasing a huge load of cum deep inside his sweet friend and lover. Maria moaned erotically as his warmth filled her insides. Shadow grunted hard, enjoying the feeling of cumming inside Maria.

As his orgasm subsided, Maria gave Shadow a long, loving look deep into his eyes before leaning in for another kiss, her pussy dripping with a little of his released load. Shadow responded in kind, and after their lips had parted, Maria, still sitting with Shadow's cock inside her, rested her head on his shoulder to enjoy the euphoria flowing within her whilst they drifted weightlessly around together.

Relaxing on his body, Shadow gently stroked his hand along Maria's hair, as if calming her further, and gazed softly at her beautiful face and features, her cheeks still flushed from the earlier excitement. Still floating slowly inside the room with Maria resting away peacefully, Shadow gave a slight smile and wished for this wonderful time with his angel to never end.

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hello. Thanks for reading; I really hope you enjoyed it, even if the story was a bit slow in places. I wanted to do a scene where Shadow licks Maria whilst she licks him, kinda like an in-space 69, but I couldn't make it fit into the situation I had created *sadface* Which is funny considering that was the original idea that motivated me to write this =p

Moreover, I also wanted Maria to be the one to take off her knickers, to shed her last bit of complete innocence before allowing Shadow to ride her raw *wink*

I feel I wrapped up the ending after their sex a bit too quickly, but I did have an alternate ending in mind too. I suppose once you've both cum, the main part of lovemaking is over, right?

* * *

 **Alternate ending**

Shad and Maria fug, they finish up, gravity back on, some awkward comments and fluff

They get dressed, as they finish, the ARK Defense alert alarm rings – oh shit! they hope it isn't anything they've done.

They run their asses off.

It's GUN pulling their SA2 project shut down bullshitery.

Maria is shot! But Shadow awakes in shock! It was only a bad dream (following a really good one)

Maria next to him, they are in bed together. She kisses him all better.

 _Fin_

* * *

I didn't want to use the old "it was all a sexy dream" trope either, as that ending wouldn't have really added much to the preceding story and lewdness, although I guess I could've used it as a springboard to motivate Shadow into some more regular lewdness with Maria.

Ah well, maybe another time. I'm new at this and don't write much of anything in full, despite having many kinky ideas from time to time.

Peace and Love to all y'all who took the time to get this far :) I truly appreciate it 3

Be excellent to each other and bring hope to humanity.


End file.
